


Lost

by Highkiller777



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Thor (2011) RPF
Genre: Angst, Lots of Angst, M/M, and sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident on set send Tom to Hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

You know that saying; "It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt."? Chris never paid much mind to old sayings, didn't have any reason too, but now as he stood beside the hospital where his best friend lie. He wished he had been more careful. He held Toms hand tighter, trying to warm the cold flesh. Long ago had his tears dried up; nothing else was left inside him but the deep hollow feeling.  
  
Robert was on the other side of the bed, head in his hands, only two allowed to go back into the ICU at a time. "Chris, you know it wasn't your fault right? None of us could have seen the net ripping when you two tried that take again."  
  
Chris knew Robert was trying to make him feel better, they all knew it wasn't anyone’s fault, but Chris still felt the worst of them all. 

  


~Flashback~  
  
Tom was stretching when Chris woke up, yawning and sitting up he watched his co-start and lover go about his morning routine. His eyes trailing down to the shorts Tom had worn to bed. Both were too exhausted to do much else but strip and crawl into bed. Though now Chris' body was rested, and already reacting to Tom's movements.  
  
He waited until Tom moved closer before pulling him into bed and kissing him. He swallowed the sound of surprise and kissed him deeper; it only took a moment before his partner began to return it, tongues dancing together lazily. Pulling back for air, "Good morning to you too Chris." He cupped the Australians cheek and kissed him once more, shifting onto the bed better.  
  
"You’re a tease Hiddleston." Hands began roaming about the man’s chest as he gently licked at the exposed neck. "You know what that does to me." He slipped a hand under the shorts and grasped the half hard penis. Chuckling at the gasped he received, giving it a few good strokes before maneuvering the smaller man onto his back.  
  
He continued to lick lightly at his neck before descending to a nipple, his hands pulling the garment off those bony hips and settling himself between his spreading legs. His own cock hard and ready; wrapping his legs around Chris' waist and pulling them closer together, taking both in his hand and stroking.  
  
Both grunted and moaned, Chris thrusting into the hand before leaning down to kiss the prone man. "Tom..." He panted out, his own hand joining Tom's and stroking them both faster. "F-fuck."  
  
"Chris... I can't... ahh!" The muscles in his legs tensing as he neared his climax, he pulled Chris back down into a deep kiss before spilling with a low groan. Chris Followed soon after, they stayed there panting trying to catch their breath, smiling to each other, sharing small kisses between breaths.  
  
"Good Morning Tom." said man tossed his head back and laughed lightly pushing the bulkier man still hovered above him. "Come on we have to be on set early or else we'll be late getting into costume." With one last kiss he stood and made his way to the bathroom, leaving the door open for Tom to join. 

Hours later they were all on set and in costume, both Tom and Chris hooked up to wires for the ledge scene. While waiting for their cue, they chatted it up in the corner, laughing when their director had to yell to get their attention. They had rehearsed this scene many times, the bulky man always holding back somewhat, still worried Tom would get hurt when he threw him onto the ground.  
  
They were all too busy with the shot to notice the net below to catch Tom as he rolled away was ripped. Or that Tom’s line to catch him should the net fail was not short enough.  
Tom lay flat on his back, once the cue was given; he was hefted up and slammed down on the edge. Chris had taken a step forward too far and Tom fell over the side. The last Tom could remember is seeing the net above him as he slammed onto the hard floor, hitting his head.

~End~

Now Tom was in the ICU, a concussion and bruising all along his upper back. Bandages covered his head, the doctors assured those head injuries always bled more than normal and it wasn't anything to worry about. What had them worried most of all was the fact he had not woken yet.  
  
His body was chilled, pale, and looked so sickly. Chris hadn't even took the time to get out of costume, none of them did. Mark was the only one in somewhat comfortable clothing. Robert was going to go change once he was done sitting with Chris and Tom. Scarlett was out ordering some food for everyone and possibly changing.  
  
To Chris all that mattered to him was Tom waking up; once he woke the doctors could get a full grasp on how bad the concussion is. He felt Robert give him a pat on the back before leaving, trying his best to make as little noise as possible.  
  
Chris wound up falling asleep in the chair, his hand keeping hold on Toms' the entire night. When he woke he found his lover smiling at him, eyes only slightly unfocused. They shared a smile, his hand tightening in Chris'. "Good morning Chris."

**Author's Note:**

> Phew glad this is finally out of my system! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
